Tormentas sobre el Mar
by Nayath Mesdi
Summary: La vida pirata es la vida mejor, a menos que te persigan los marines... o seas tú uno de ellos. ¿One Piece? Más bien la historia de dos amigas, dos bandos opuestos y lo que la amistad y el amor le pueden hacer a la lealtad. ¿Acaso se puede ser buena persona bajo la bandera de la gaviota?
1. De piratas y librerías

**¿One Piece? Correcto. ¿Protagonista marine? Correcto también. ¿Un ambiente más oscuro de lo que pensaba? Pues por lo visto, pero voy a intentar acercarme al tono de One Piece :3**

* * *

Miram se tiró contra la puerta como quien se aferra a un madero en un naufragio, pero se apartó por puro reflejo cuando una espada la atravesó y cortó el aire dónde ella había estado medio segundo antes.

-Recuérdame, Teniente Segunda Kamin, por qué nos han emboscado en una taberna. –Masculló, bloqueando una daga con su katana y agachándose para esquivar otro tajo.

Kamin se encogió de hombros, intentando forzar la ventana mientras esquivaba los golpes. –Yo la seguí a usted, Capitana. Parecía una taberna segura, pero que se llamara "La Tumba de la Gaviota" podría habernos hecho sospechar.

-Dita sea, tienes razón. –Suspiró, hartándose del jueguecito y guiando a su rival a un espacio despejado, saltando sobre una mesa para llegar a su altura y desarmándolo con un buen golpe. Justo entonces entraron los refuerzos por la ventana de Kamin y el combate terminó tan rápido cómo había empezado. 

Minutos después se les acercaba un recluta con una carpeta a rebosar de papeles y Miram se apresuró a revisar los informes.

-La recompensa era poca para los crímenes que tenían, me temo. –Suspiró. -Su presencia estaba haciendo mucho mal a esta ciudad y tenían ya varios homicidios entre manos.

Con un gesto, Miram le indicó a Kamin que podía firmar y se alejó a observar la taberna, indudablemente ya vieja. Desde que Kamin había ascendido a oficial, todo era mucho más sencillo. La vida en la Marina podía ser agobiante a veces, pero tener una segunda al mando capaz de lidiar con parte del papeleo le ahorraba muchos problemas. Sus pasos, inconfundibles, la avisaron de que ya habían terminado con el asunto.

-Ahora nos toca patrullar, me temo. –Le comunicó. -¿Nos traemos a los nuevos reclutas?

-Nos los traemos. Les vendrá bien aburrirse un poco. 

Desde que estaban destinados a Loguetown todas las mañanas seguían el mismo esquema: varias horas de patrulla, la eventual pelea y captura de maleantes y piratas y luego a comer al cuartel. Era casi como unas vacaciones, al menos después de lo ocurrido la última vez en alta mar. Que sí, que le había permitido ganarse el ascenso a Capitana, pero había estado varias noches sin poder dormir y pasarse unos meses en tierra firme entrenando reclutas había sido un golpe de suerte.

Eso sí, esa tarde se la tomó por libre y cuando salió del cuartel lo hizo vestida con vaqueros y una sudadera común, dejando atrás las camisas blancas de los marines por una vez. Hacía una eternidad que no vestía como una civil y cuando había encontrado la sudadera en el fondo del armario lo había tenido claro: Iba siendo hora de tomarse un pequeño respiro y pasar revista a las librerías de Logue Town. 

Lo primero que supo es que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin comprarse libros nuevos. En cuanto atravesó el umbral de la tienda y tuvo a su disposición varias docenas de estanterías no pudo evitar que la asaltaran los recuerdos de una vida anterior, de largas tardes de verano entre novelas y discutiendo argumentos con una personita a la que llamaba su hermana. A Lucy le había gustado leer tanto como respirar y había acabado atrayendo a Miram al lado oscuro, a las aventuras de piratas valientes que luchaban contra gobernantes corruptos en nombre de la libertad. A Miram aún le gustaban, en realidad, pero no estaba bien visto que un oficial marine leyese ese tipo de historias.

Eso sí, cuando un tomo concreto llamó su atención no pudo resistirse a acercarse y acariciar el lomo con un dedo. A simple vista no era más que una novela de aventuras como otra cualquiera, pero ella habría reconocido el título en cualquier sitio. "Leyendas de la Perla Negra" había sido el primer libro que se había leído más de tres veces y, por una vez, decidió dejar las apariencias al margen. Iba a comprárselo, aunque tuviera que esconderlo en lo más hondo del armario. Ya podía rozar el libro cuando este tembló un poco, antes de retroceder varios centímetros y dejar un hueco en el estante. No pudo evitar una maldición más bien poco femenina antes de dar la vuelta a la estantería.

-¿Miram?

La marine se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces. Se habría preguntado si estaba soñando, pero eso habría sido demasiado estereotípico. Se limitó a quedarse allí, de pie, mientras su mente se preparaba para dar saltos de felicidad. Habían pasado tres años.

-Lucy. –Susurró, y antes de poder apartarse tenía a una personita encima, abrazándola y amenazando con romper su equilibrio y tirarlo al suelo. Dada la situación, Miram no protestó, se limitó a dejarse caer sobre la alfombra y reírse a pleno pulmón como hacía siglos que no se reía.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Miram! No sabes cómo me alegro de verte. ¡Ven conmigo!

Esa sí era su Lucy, eso desde luego. Tenían la misma edad y aún no habían cumplido los veinte, pero todo lo que Miram procuraba contenerse Lucy lo expresaba sin ningún miedo. ¡Si la vieran ahora sus reclutas, arrastrada por la calle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja!

-¿Adonde se supone que estamos yendo?

Lucy se giró, literalmente dando saltitos. –A ver a mis compañeros. Nicole es un poco fría, pero te caerá bien. Y el capitán, Johan, es un trozo de pan.

-¿Capitán? Espera, Lu…

-Han pasado muchas cosas y tengo que ponerte al día. –Su tono no admitía réplica, pero yo intenté detenerme. Era mala idea, muy mala idea. Lucy era pirata, sí, eso ya era malo y en cuanto pudiera procesarlo le iba a dar un ataque. Pero ir a su barco…

Como si el destino quisiera ponerlas a prueba aún más, se oyó una explosión a lo lejos y Lucy, ajena al sentido común, echó a correr hacia el foco. Miram no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

* * *

 **¡Y esto es solo el principio!**


	2. De salvar una vida ajena

Llegar al origen de la explosión fue fácil, incluso a pesar de la marea de gente que corría en dirección contraria. Largas horas de patrulla le habían dado a Miram un buen mapa de los callejones de Logue Town y en cuanto pudo empezó a cruzarlos, esta vez arrastrando ella a Lucy.

-¿Por qué quieres ir allí? –Le preguntó, casi gritando. Lucy no tuvo que detenerse para responder.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento y quiero llegar antes que la Marina.

Había algo muy erróneo en esa afirmación, sobretodo en ese momento.

-Lucy…

-Miram, por favor. –Le rogó. Qué típico, qué novelesco. Y qué poco podía negarle ella a Lucy. 

La nube de polvo les cayó encima justo al doblar la esquina y a punto estuvo de aplastarles un montón de escombros que Miram esquivó de milagro. Cuando el aire se disipó el panorama era peor de lo que la marine esperaba: dos hombres en pie, uno de ellos con la cabeza rapada y unos brillantes ojos verdes que Miram había visto en algún cartel de "Se busca". El otro, no mucho mayor que Lucy, se agarraba a una viga y jadeaba, pero no tenía sangre visible.

Un nuevo vistazo reveló a tres figuras más detrás del tipo de los ojos verdes y una sombra saltó desde un edificio cercano que seguía en pie, pero en cuanto Lucy se lanzó al suelo Miram abandonó toda esperanza de intervenir. Si los dos combatientes tenían el poder para demoler un edificio es que estaban fuera de su liga y no iban a tardar en llegar más refuerzos. Lo importante ahora era una joven pelirroja a la que Lucy intentaba levantar sin demasiado éxito. Miram corrió hacia ella.

-¿Aún respira?

Lucy asintió y Miram le tomó el pulso. Estaba herida y perdiendo sangre, además de inconsciente.

-Lucy, ¿es tu compañera?

La joven asintió, se le cortaba la voz. –Y el que está ahí delante es mi capitán.

Cuando un grito inconfundible sacudió el aire y anunció la llegada de los marines, Miram suspiró, soltó uno de sus tacos más creativos y cargó a la chica inconsciente con toda la delicadeza que pudo en una circunstancia así. No había tiempo para atenderla allí.

-Debemos ir a un hospital.

-No. Si vamos a un hospital nos detendrá la marina. –Esta vez a Lucy no le tembló la voz. –Sígueme.

Y empezó a correr, obligando a Miram a esforzarse para mantener el ritmo. Había ruido tras ellas, pero pronto desapareció y la marine se obligó a ignorarlo. Si la habían visto los otros oficiales, que era una posibilidad, solo podía rezar por que no la hubieran reconocido. La prioridad ahora era la chica que cargaba a hombros y llegar adonde Lucy quisiera llevarla. 

Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, Miram no la habría seguido, mucho menos sin hacer preguntas ni dar una explicación necesaria. Pero la respiración de su carga era ahora más débil y, aunque ya no dejaban gotas de sangre a su paso, la joven capitana marine empezaba a notar que la cosa iba mal. Era demasiado posible que las estuvieran persiguiendo y ella no tenía equipamiento médico a mano. Si no lo lograba... Lucy era su hermana. No eran hermanas de sangre, pero eso nunca las había detenido y Miram no pensaba dejar morir a uno de sus compañeros.

En cuanto llegaron al puerto y Lucy señaló el barco, cuya bandera negra ondeaba con el orgullo inconfundible de la piratería, Miram supo que no habría hecho algo así por nadie más. Quizás ni por Kaminn.

Había un chico en el barco ya rubio, con un pañuelo rosa cubriéndole un ojo y una Katana al cinto. Al verlas se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Quién es…? –Fue a preguntarle a Lucy, pero Kamin lo cortó sin miramientos.

-¿La enfermería? ¿El doctor? 

Medio minuto después Miram dejaba a la chica pelirroja sobre una camilla, dejaba la chaqueta en el suelo y se ponía unos guantes limpios de una caja bien etiquetada. La enfermería era pequeña, sí, pero bien ordenada. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de haber hecho el curso de primeros auxilios.

-¿Dónde está vuestro doctor, Lucy? –Preguntó, tomando el desinfectante y comprobando la respiración de la chica pelirroja. No parecía tener ninguna costilla rota, pero tampoco podría jurarlo. Cuando Lucy tardó en responder, se giró hacia ella y luego hacia la puerta en la que había aparecido el chico que minutos antes se había agarrado a una viga. Tenía el pelo oscuro y cortado hasta los hombros, con dos mechones ocultándole a ratos un ojo de color azul intenso. Tenía la camisa rota, se le empezaba a formar un buen moratón y fue él quien contestó a su pregunta.

-Está ahí, en la camilla. ¿Quién eres? –Su voz era firme y clara, pero no lo bastante autoritaria como para que Miram se cuadrara. Parecía más bien preocupado, aunque acababa de traer muy malas noticias y Miram maldijo por lo bajo y le cedió la palabra a su hermana. Tenía que centrarse en limpiar y coser la herida y rezar porque la chica recuperar la consciencia. Lucy no la defraudó.

-Es mi hermana, Miram.

Él asintió. –Bien, yo soy el capitán del Gato Negro. Puedes llamarme Jaden.

-Un placer. –Musitó la marine, antes de pedirle el bote de desinfectante. Él se lo pasó, esbozando la sombra de una sonrisa incluso a través de su preocupación.

-¿Sabes lo que haces?

Miram asintió sin detenerse.

-Puedo estabilizarla y parar la hemorragia. A partir de ahí…

Él suspiró. -Bien. Haz todo lo que esté en tu mano, te lo ruego.

Sintió la mano de Jaden sobre su hombro un segundo y luego él se retiró a una esquina de la enfermería para dejarla trabajar. Casi había terminado con las vendas cuando su paciente empezó a mover los dedos y a los pocos minutos abrió los ojos. Miram tuvo que sujetarle los hombros para que no se incorporara y, para su sorpresa, la chica se quedó quieta de inmediato, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Quién…

Ahí Miram comprendió la situación y dio un paso atrás, dejando que fueran Lucy y Jaden quienes recibieran a su doctora y aprovechando para quitarse los guantes ensangrentados. No estaba bien que lo dijera ella, pero había hecho un buen trabajo.

Cuando levantó la vista se topó con la sonrisa de la doctora, a quien Lucy había ayudado a incorporarse. Le tendía una mano que Miram rápidamente estrechó. Tenía los ojos más sinceros que la marine había visto en mucho tiempo y se llamaba Shaima.

-Me alegro de que estés consciente. -Le dijo Miram. -Puede que tengas algunas contusiones, pero creo que no tienes nada roto.

La doctora se miró las vendas y pasó un dedo por los puntos antes de asentir con lo que parecía satisfacción. –No está nada mal.

Muy a su pesar Miram sintió que se sonrojaba. Probablemente ni siquiera fuera un cumplido sincero del todo, y era bien consciente de que quizás fueran unos puntos horribles, pero igualmente sintió cierto orgullo de haber podido hacer algo de ayuda. 

El inconfundible sonido del teléfono caracol que tenía en la chaqueta la devolvió a la realidad y a su situación y por primera vez desde que se había puesto los guantes cayó en que estaba en un barco pirata, sin armas y con la espalda hecha polvo de cargar a otra persona. Quizás, solo quizás, acababa de meterse en un buen lodazal.

* * *

 **Y con esto acaba el capítulo de hoy :P**

 **Mil gracias a Alhy Armstrong por su review '*-***


End file.
